Cycle 4
Cycle 4 premiered on December 24th,2011. The winner of this cycle will receive a contract with Vouge Agency and Versatile Magazine also a $100 000 contract with Covergirl Costmetics. All 2 permanent judges from previously cycle- Arin, winner of cycle 1 and supermodel and Ms.J,runway couch and another new judge Lute,Vouge Manager. The international destination for this cycle is Paris,France. The winner was 18 years old Susan Episode Summaries Episode 1: The ten finalist of cycle 4 move in to their new house, ofcourse drama happen. The next morning the girls visit an ice room and they have to wear bikini next to a surprise guest...a deer. At panel Susan,Anna and Khepri suprise the judges with their amazing ability to model but Darcy,Becky and Marisa fail to impress. The bottom 2 was Becky and Marisa and it was Marisa who get send home for not having enough knowledge in the high fashion industry. First call out: Susan Bottom two: '''Becky and Marisa '''Eliminated: Marisa Episode 2: The girls visited a salon and Ms J was there annoucing their first challenge. It was a Dress Up challenge and there is 3 groups of 3 but it was Becky,Susan and Jennah who won the challenge and receive their prizes at a restaurant with 3 other supermodels. The next morning the girls visited a pond, the girls have to take their next photoshoot underwater, some girls panic and some girls scream HF in her photos. At panel Khepri,Susan and Gwen impress the judges by their soft expression in the picture but Heidi and Anna fail to impress. In the end, it was Heidi who got send home because of uncomfortable on the set. First call out: '''Khepri '''Bottom 2: '''Heidi and Anna '''Eliminated: '''Heidi '''Challenge winner: Becky,Susan and Jennah Episode 3: At home, Jennah try to stir up some drama and she cause a physical fight between Darcy and Anna. The next morning, the 8 remaining girls find out that they will have an N0H8 beauty campaign. At panel Jennah surprisingly the judges with her gorgeous photo along with Becky and Khepri. It was Susan,Darcy and Anna can't produce good photo this week. The bottom 2 was Darcy and Anna, Darcy receive a warning from Arin saying she have to change her attitude and receive her picture and Anna get send home for not showing her potential. First call out: Jennah Bottom 2: Darcy and Anna Eliminated: Anna Episode 4: The girls visit a small ballet studio for their next photoshoot. At panel Nazalia,Darcy and Susan was call early for taking good photos. But it was Khepri,Gwen and Becky who fail to impress the judges. The copying poses between Becky and Gwen causes those 2 land in the bottom 2 but at the end it was Becky who get send home because overall Gwen's body of work is better. First call out: Nazalia Bottom 2: Becky and Gwen Eliminated: Becky Episode 5: The remining 6 models wannabes find out they are going to Paris,France for there international destination. Just visit their new house, Nazalia and Darcy are not hanging out with each other because Nazalia feel like Darcy doesn't respect her. The girls visit a high building where they standinging to get Eiffeil tower as their background for their next photoshoot. At panel, Gwen,Susan and Nazalia produce a good photos but Khepri and Jennah fail in their photoshoot. But it was Jennah who get send packing for not bring it to the next level. First call out: Gwen Bottom 2: Khepri and Jennah Eliminated: Jennah Episode 6: The girls are hanging out upstairs while Darcy feel lonely down stairs. The girls receive another challenge from Lute and its a Photoshoot Challenge, the challenge winner was Darcy. At panel, a shocking exit from Gwen making everyone grumpy because her reason was she can't handle the competition. Nazalia continue surprise the judges and happily receive her 2nd first call out. It was Khepri and Darcy who land in bottom 2 and the judges send Darcy packing because of the fan voting. First call out: Nazalia Bottom 2: Darcy and Khepri Eliminated: Darcy Challenge winner: Darcy Episode 7 (Final): Not filmed. At panel, Nazalia once again receive her first call out. Susan and Khepri was landing bottom 2 but it was Khepri who got send home because her weakness comparison to the other 2 girls. The final runway was not filmed. The time has come, Arin announce that Susan is the winner because of her consistent portfolio and body of work and Nazalia coming 2nd. First call out: Nazalia Bottom 2 : Khepri and Susan Eliminated: Khepri Winner: '''Susan '''Runner-up: Nazalia Summaries Photoshoot Guide Episode 1: Merry Christmas Episode 2: Posing Underwater Episode 3: N0H8 Beautyshot Episode 4: Modern Ballet Episode 5: Fashion Gargoyles Episode 6: Simplistic Episode 7: Beauty In Vouge & Versatile Magazine